


Round 5

by topchop



Category: Horror - Fandom, Slashers - Fandom, Texas Chainsaw Massacre - Fandom, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, cornbugs, tcm - Fandom, tcm2, texas chainsaw massacre 2
Genre: Chop Top - Freeform, Other, Pee, Piss, Top!Reader, chop top pisses on you asmr, fuck man idk uhh, ga!reader, plate licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topchop/pseuds/topchop
Summary: more kinky shit





	Round 5

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags and content warning, this is a kinky one.

“F-faster y-yyou ffuckin’ dog dick!” Chop spat out. You laughed, hot air blowing against his plate, causing him to shiver in your arms. You continued your slow pace, dragging your wet tongue in circles, tasting the warm metal. Your dragged your nails up and down his neck, causing him to cling closer to you. He let out a small whimper, both angry and lustful.  
Soon, out of frustration, he began bouncing up and down, both humping your leg, and pushing his plate against your tongue. In response, you finally picked up the pace, tongue drawing dangerously near to that “spot.”  
You adjusted yourself so you could grind back against him too, letting out a few content sighs. However your sounds were masked by chop’s loud growls as he came closer to release.  
You flicked your tongue over the spot, and felt his thighs tighten around yours. He shouted obscenities as he dug his hands into your back, nails scraping into your skin as he shuddered under your tongue. He began riding your thigh again, through his orgasm, and you could feel his pants becoming sticky and wet with cum.

He panted heavily, leaning into you. You gently rubbed his back. “Nnnghh.. heheheh...” he began to laugh weakly as you took care of him. “S-so, up for round 4?”  
You laughed, playfully pushing him back onto the bed. You grabbed a rag from the floor and tossed it to him. “Clean yourself up first, dirty rat!” He made an attempt to pout, but it was undercut by his constant giggling.  
You made your way downstairs, enjoying the rare bit of silence granted on days like these (besides Chop’s giggling). Bubba was out tending to the livestock, Drayton was manning his truck, and Nubbins- well, you had no fucking clue where he might be. Probably scraping some poor creature off the asphalt.  
You grabbed two sodas, and made your way back upstairs.

“I got the sodas, babe!” You called out. Chop stopped trying to rub the wet stain out of his pants, and instead flopped over like a puppy.  
“I-I’m tired, I’m reaaaal tired!” He shouted in his most obnoxious voice. He then turned to you, using his best puppy dog eyes. “C-couldn’t you just f-feed it to me?”  
“You kinky bastard,” you teased, grabbing his head and pulling it back. You put the bottle to his lips, and he licked it, eyes rolling back. This fucker could be quite a tease. You began to pour, watching as he gulped the soda down his throat. He gasped, and exaggerated wiping his lips. He sat satisfied for a minute, before begging you to rub his plate more.  
You gently wrapped an arm around his neck, and set to licking it again. He groaned, eyes fluttering as he sunk into your embrace. Occasionally he mumbled, and giggled as you picked up the pace again. He began teasing, so you muttered into his shiny metal scalp, “if you keep begging I’ll choke you.” He giggled, clutching his thighs together at the threat. You continued on.  
A few minutes later was all it took for him to get agitated again. Suddenly, his eyes widened. “Hey, hey, hey wait, HEY WAI-“  
You put pressure to his neck, causing him to choke out the remaining words. Whatever he was saying... couldn’t really be that important, or so you thought.  
He kept wheezing, but was now grinding on you to relieve the pressure. In turn, once more, you picked up the pace, practically digging into his brain.  
Suddenly he stiffened up, and shouted the loudest “FUCK!!” you’ve ever heard. You expected cum, but were utterly shocked to find your thighs becoming wet with... something else. It was hot, sticky, and coating his pants.  
You dropped your arm off his shoulders in shock, and he yelped, scrambling backwards. His spread legs revealed a huge, wet spot on his crotch.   
“D-... did you just piss on me?” You turned utterly red.  
“I t-tr-tried to warn you!” He blushed, embarrassed, but also upset. “I t-tried t-to tell you, but you didn’t l-listen.” He pouted, but you couldn’t help but notice how red his face was, and how stiff he was.  
You felt your face turn cherry red, so you turned to retrieve the towel again.  
“I’ll, uh, clean you up. You should undress.”  
You immediately heard a zip.  
“S-sorry about pissing my pants.”  
“Oh, no problem!” You said this way too fast.  
“R-right, b-but uh. Are we gonna do that again, or what?”  
“The pissing your pants part!?”  
“N-NO! W-well, n-not unless you uh... you liked it?”  
You paused, considering the options.  
“I’ll go get you more sodas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to throw me some karma if you got this far. Comments are always appreciated, and requests are open.


End file.
